dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
Hollywood Holocaust
"Damn... those alien bastards are gonna pay for shootin' up my ride...!" Hollywood Holocaust is the first level of L.A. Meltdown in Duke Nukem 3D. Although the player can begin on any episode, this is typically the episode (and level) they begin on. Map Roof Top: This is the place Duke will start on after being shot off his skycar. The Area features nothing much, except a pistol clip, a few gas cylinders, a skylight (unenterable), and an air vent which duke uses to get back on the streets. Adult Cinema: The pornographic cinema is the main area in the map. It features a main Cinema hall, a toilet, an Arcade zone, a kitchen area, and a projector room. It can be entered either by blowing a hole in the front entrance (provided you have the rocket launcher obtainable from secret 1) or from the back Entrance. Cinema Hall: A few Assault Troopers spawn here and contains pistol rounds. This Area also contains a secret, but it must first be opened through the Projector Room. Bathroom: Doesn't feature much either, except for a few Assault Troopers, one of which can be found on one of the toilets . It has an Air Vent which can be used to access the Projector Room Area. Kitchen Room: The area features a few pornographic movie posters as well as two rooms, one which has a Shotgun and the other an Atomic Health. Projector Room: This Room features the projector. You can find an RPG here. It contains the Red Access Card, an atomic health and if you press that button next to window, you'll see the curtains opening and an actress dancing erotically. Blow a hole in her to reveal the secret mentioned earlier. Arcade Room: Features a few assault troopers guarding the area, with two arcade games (Balls of Steel and interestingly, Duke Nukem II). It has a hidden Holoduke here. Outside the red access door, you'll find the first Pigcops and the Exit Nuke button. Summary After ejecting from his shot skycar, Duke Nukem lands on the roof of a building, and then drops down to the alien-infested street below. The main feature of this level is the adult cinema. It can be entered either through a fire escape which leads into the one large cinema screen in the building, or by blowing a hole in the ticket office at the front of the building. The cinema contains one cinema screen, a lobby, some toilets, an arcade and a projection room. Secrets # In the street, jump up onto the crate, jump onto the sloped ledge, and then jump onto the higher ledge that crosses the road (underneath the "Innocent?" sign). # From the sloped ledge in Secret 1, jump into the building through the second or third window from the right. You'll arrive in an L-shaped room, with a small bed with a box of RPG ammo on it. That RPG ammo is the second secret. # Inside Secret 2, use the "Biker Bimbos" movie poster at the far end of the room to reveal some Steroids. # In the lobby, use the cash register to open a hidden room high up in one of the walls of the lobby (to the right as you're standing behind the snack bar looking out). Stand underneath the hole and use the wall. A hidden platform will raise you up to the room, in which you'll find some Armor. # In the projection room, use the brick wall next to the fire extinguisher near the stairs. (You can also get there through the vent leading from the bathroom.) # In the projection room, jump up onto the projector to open a hidden area of that room. # Open the curtains of the cinema screen (the switch is in the projection room), and blow up the crack in the screen to reveal a hidden area behind the screen. You'll find a Jetpack and ammo for the Shotgun. # In the street, one of the windows next to the cinema sign leads to a hidden room. Either jump (from the tree) or fly into it. # NOT COUNTED SECRET: When you go to the ventilation passage in the bathroom, you will see a crack on the wall in the corner. Blast it. There is a Holoduke. # NOT COUNTED SECRET: Go to the "Arcade" elevator but don't go up. You will see left a bin, jump on it, press open button, jump up and revealed a Small Medkit, Night Vision Goggles and a pack of Pipe Bombs. # NOT COUNTED SECRET: While standing on the bridge between the Level Ending Nuke Button, switch on the Jet Pack and keep flying up until you find a secret place having Shot Gun Ammo and Jet Pack. But beware ! The place is guarded by two shoot at will automatic Guns ! Easter eggs Image:E1L1-1.png|"INNOCENT?" Image:E1L1-10.png|Balls of Steel Image:E1L1-11.png|Duke Nukem II Image:E1L1-12.png|"867-5309" Image:E1L1-13.png|"STRYKER METRONET.COM" # At one end of the street (where Secret 1 is) is a billboard with "INNOCENT?" written on it. This is a reference to the infamous OJ Simpson trial. The trial is referred to again in E3M7: Fahrenheit. O.J. was found "Not Guilty". # In the Arcade, the pinball machine in the corner is called "Balls of Steel". This is the name of a PC game by 3D Realms. # In the Arcade, there is a "Duke Nukem II" game machine. The image on the screen resembles the box art from Duke Nukem II. When you use this machine, Duke will comment that "I don't have time to play with myself", and a panel briefly opens in the wall next to the machine containing a Holoduke. # In the bathroom, above the upper right part of the leftmost urinal, is written the phone number "867-5309". This is a reference to the Tommy Tutone hit "867-5309/Jenny". # In the bathroom, at the bottom right of the wall in the right-hand toilet cubicle, is written the message "STRYKER METRONET.COM". This was Allen Blum's e-mail address for a while (but is now unused). There is no "@" symbol, though, but a space has been left for it. Trivia *Where It All Began from the add on Duke: Nuclear Winter is a modified version of this level. The modified version is the second level in the expansion. *The skycar that appears at the start of this level is undoubtedly the main inspiration for the drivable version in the Dukeplus mod. * There is a small hidden place in a wall corner near the elevator leading to the Arcade, containing several items including Pipe Bombs. It is not counted as a secret, though. * Despite being the first level, you can find all weapons available in the first episode here. It's not a common practice in games. However, Chaingun Cannon and Pipe Bomb can be found only in well-hidden secrets. * During development, this map had a bank across the street from the theater, and a bridge going from the innocent sign to a garage where you would have started the level. This was removed to make sure that computers of the day would reach a minimum of 20fps while looking around. * Early beta footage of the game shows that the movie "Attack of the Bleached Blonde Biker Bimbos" was originally named "Debbie Does Duke", a reference to the 1978 porn film Debbie Does Dallas. Speedrun There are several ways to quickly complete this level. The level can be completed in about 15 seconds. Achievements Megaton Edition Alien Bastards Are Gonna Pay: Complete the level in under three minutes to unlock this achievement. 20th Anniversary World Tour Alien Maggots Are Gonna Pay: Finish the level in under three minutes to unlock this achievement. Screenshots Image:E1L1-18.png|The street, with the dumpster. To the left is the cinema, and to the right is the rest of the street. Image:AssaultTrooperDying.png|Further down the street past the cinema and the dumpster. The fire hydrant is broken, and the Assault Trooper is dying. Image:E1L1-19.png|The cinema screen, where several Assault Troopers lurk. Image:TrappedBabe1.png|The Slime Pod Babe in Secret 5. Image:RedAccessCard.png|The Red Access Card. Image:E1L1-20.png|Looking out of the window into the street from Secret 7. Image:E1L1-21.png|The Level Exit Nuke. Category:Duke Nukem 3D levels